Princess by my Side: The Adventure Continues
by Soraluigimario4ever
Summary: this is a continuation of TheHedghogAttorneyAssassin's 'Princess by my Side' please check out his content first please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my trusty readers! This is a continuation to TheHedghogAttorneyAssassin's "Princess by my Side" this will be kind of hard to pull off since the fans and readers of the original story so I hope you enjoy! Please review, it's greatly appreciated. Also, if the original author is here: please tell me how I did!**

 **P.S. PLEASE READ THE ORIGINAL FIRST! (Princess by my Side)**

Chapter 1: A Friend Lost, The Great Rescue!

You sat on the couch, you had seen and heard everything between Lucina and Master Hand. "LUCINA! NO!" You shouted, you can't believe what you just saw…

Lucina was dragged back to the reality that she calls hell, and you can't stop it…

" _There has to be something I can do...something to save her…"_ Then, just then, you got an idea.

"I'll go ask falcon. he knows something, right?" you ask yourself. You get dressed as fast as you can and head out the door, not turning off the TV in case she gets back somehow. "She's got to be alright. She has to."

…

Lucina throws Falchion on the ground in both anger and sadness. _"I'll never see him again...I'll be dragged back to my world and face another endless war...I'll face the darkness all alone"_ she thought. "Just when I learned to love someone to." she knew this because the pain in her chest was more noticeable than before as she started to feel tears stream down her face. _"I have to stay strong. For (Y/N)!"_

…

You sprinted from your house to Marcus's in hopes to find Captain Falcon "please, please, please be there!" and in a quick burst of energy, you ran faster.

Once you get to Marcus's house, you bang on the door to get one of them to opens it. "I'm coming!" you hear him shout, he opens the door and sees you sweaty and panicked. "Whoa! What's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a murder!" he says in a slightly humorous voice. "Quickly! Where's Captain Falcon?" you ask. "He's in the living room why?" you pay no mind to the question and run to the Captain. He sees your panicked face before you could utter a word "Hey, calm down and get yourself together (Y/N)! What happened?" he asks "L-lucina...she's gone! We were training and then she couldn't hear me then... Master Hand came and told her lies about me not wanting her around anymore when I get older! He also said that he'd kill me! I need to save her!" you sain in distraught. The racer looked sad, like he knew this would happen "I'm sorry (Y/N) but, there's no way I can help." he said almost flatly… "even if I were to get in there, Master Hand would trap me too. I'm sorry." Marcus overhears this and remembers how Captain Falcon got here in the first place. "Wait! Captain, do you remember how you got here?" Marcus asks. "Yeah. a bright light flashed in front of me and I ended up in your living room." Marcus thought on this and had a light bulb light up in his head. "Do you think we could use the mii amiibo to get in there ourselves?" he asked you. "Marcus. Think about what you're saying. You want to get your own little Mii amiibo, somehow get in the game, stop Master Hand, not have (Y/N) and yourself die, then rescue Lucina? You two getting into the game would be a miracle in itself and Master Hand is no joke, he'd kill you without a second thought and have you shipped to your door." Falcon explained "yeah, you asking for me and you to do a suicide mission Marcus!" you add in. _"But what If we can get in the game; sure it'd be impossible, sure I could get killed but… It's all for Lucina!"_ you look at Marcus and Falcon. "...let's do it!" you said, determination engulfing your mind and body "come on! Let's get some amiibo."

Lucina sat there and thought about Master Hands words. _**"What would happen to you when he grows up, graduates high school, finds a job, marries, has kids…"**_ those words stung Lucina like it was her own blade cutting her heart out. "(Y/N)...will you… still be with me..." suddenly she sees a bright light and feels its warmth. _"This feels like when I first came to (Y/N)'s world. Does this mean…"_ she was proven both right and wrong when she sees you, Marcus and Captain Falcon appear in front of her. Lucina explodes in both happy and sad emotions "(Y/N)!" she shouts "Lucina!" you shout back and you both pull each other in a hug. "How did you get in here?" lucina asked "we found amiibo that were glowing just like yours and Falcons and it sent us in here!" Marcus explained. "Are you okay Lucina? You seemed like you were crying before we got here." Falcon asked "I'm fine, I just thought I would be stuck here forever, sent back to home to fight another war, or just get killed by Master Hand." You grit your teeth _"I won't let you get sent back there. Not on my life."_ Falcon sees you like this and and is set uneasy about your current mood, he has never seen you like this. He's only seen you happy or a little ticked off but this, this is just a whole new look on you.

"Someone who's here shouldn't be!" You all turn around to the booming voice to see Master Hand coming into view. "And if you shouldn't be here, then you leave now or perish!" Master Hand notices you and Marcus. "I see… so you brought them here to rescue Lucina. Is that right, Captain Falcon?" the racer answers swiftly "yes! They have shown me the truth about this world and mine! And I won't stand for it." if Master Hand had a face, he would be pissed. "Taking people against their own will isn't right Master Hand! Whether they are real people or not, you can't just make them fight like some pawns to your little game!" you shout "yeah, I'm here to backup my best friend, and my Captain. So in a since, we are here to put a stop to your game of torture for Lucina!" Marcus added " **ENOUGH! (Y/N) I challenge you to fight me! If you win, I'll let you all go** " his voice was booming with anger. "But what if you win?" you ask him. " **If I win?** " he made a sinister laugh " **you won't survive long enough to know!** " he said, voice echoing in Lucina's ears "(Y/N) you can't do this! You'll get killed!" Lucina warned of this but you already knew the risk "Lucina, I'm doing this for your freedom, so you can live like you always wanted to. I'm not going to die, I promise." you say. Holding her chin, you look deep into her eyes noticing that the brand of the exalt has a slight shimmer to it. Lucina sees the determination in your eyes "okay, just be careful. You still need to train me after all!" you let out a slight chuckle "alright Master Hand, I accept you challenge!" Master Hand makes another sinister laugh " **then choose your weapon wisely** " he sets out 3 weapons: brawler gloves, an arm cannon, and a sword.

" _Okay (Y/N) think, what would be the best weapon for this? The brawler gloves would do fine if i was using the control pad but i'm not on the outside in front of the TV. it's too close quarters and i'd get hit easily. The arm cannon is too slow, trying to make a charge shot would make me dead long before. The sword...the sword isn't too close and not as heavy as the arm cannon but, I'd have to be careful either way."_

You walk over to the selection of weapons and pick up the sword. You swing it around a couple of times to get a feel for how light it is. "This is my weapon of choice Master Hand!" you shout. **"Then prepare yourself"** you place yourself in an ameture pose _"this is my best bet to defeat him… I just need to try"_ you take a step forward, waiting for Master Hand to strike **"come little one, and perish with dignity!"** He bawls up into a fist and rushes toward you but you quickly dodge in time to do a strong stab in the back, hopping backwards to make sure he doesn't hit you. **"You little-"** he turns quickly to start shooting lasers at you, you try to dodge it but one of the lasers nicks you in the leg causing you to wince in pain. **"If you haven't noticed yet, your body isn't from here. So you're going to feel more pain than I ever could."** Master Hand says mockingly. _"Damn... I got to be more careful next time!"_ you land on the ground and dash at the giant hand, landing multiple slashes and stabs before pulling off again to wait for his next move. The hand quickly lifts off into the air and slams back down on you, pinning you to the ground and causing a lot of pain. You manage to move the sword in a way that made Master Hand flinch and you get up in enough time to jump back to where you had stable footing.

Lucina watches the fight from afar and sees that you have slowed down quite a lot. "(Y/N) will die at this rate! We need to help him!" she says scared _"I've seen too many people die in front of me! I can't let (Y/N)'s life perish too!"_ She was about to take out the Falchion to join the fight but Captain Falcon stops her "we can't intervene and you know that, we just have to wait and see what happens, alright?" Lucina, hesitant at first, eventually puts Falchion back and grits her teeth _"(Y/N)..."_ Marcus, continues watching the battle "come on (Y/N) you can do this! I know you can!" he looks away from the battle and sees that the brawler gloves and the arm cannon are still on the floor _"that's it!"_ he rushes to the arm cannon and puts it on. "Marcus, what are you doing?" Falcon asks. "I'm going to help (Y/N). I'll charge this cannon and wait till he has (Y/N) cornered, that's when I pop in and help him out!" Marcus explained. "I hope you know what you're doing Marcus." Lucina comments

You pant like a tired dog _"ungh… when will this end?"_ you ask yourself, you're bleeding all over and you can barely breath and you think you coughed up a little blood after that last hit. **"What's the matter (Y/N)? Tired? Scared? Well you should be, because I won't stop until you're finished. No one should know the truth of this place. Even if you won't tell anybody"** Master Hand said, almost sad, "well… if you're going to finish me… then do it already." you say, pretending to be too tired to move " _this is smash bros. Almost all swordsman have counters, if he could just do a powerful attack._ " you eagerly wait for him to 'finish' you with a powerful attack **"i'm sorry (Y/N) but, it's has to be this way"** he bawls up into a fist again and charges toward you. " _Heh, predictable!"_ he hits but instead of hitting you, he hits you blade "you're mine!" you slice quick and strong, causing him to fall back, unable to move. "What's wrong? Why hasn't Master Hand gotten up by now?" Marcus asks. "Because" Falcon starts "Master Hand has been defeated… (Y/N) did it!" Lucina cheered. You walk up to Master Hand "It's over Master Hand, I don't want to finish you. It wouldn't be right." **"Why? Why won't you finish me? I tried to kill you yet… you showed me mercy."** the hand lies there speechless, waiting for your answer."You still deserve to live. You had your reasons to protect the truth about this world, Lucina's and Falcon's worlds too but, me and Marcus solemnly promise to keep the truth about this world a secret from now till the end of our lives. And even though she shouldn't be on the outside, I'll take care of lucina." Master Hand slowly gets up. **"You defeated me, we made a deal. You and the others can go. You better keep your promise or this world would be ruined."** you look at him and questioned "how would this world be ruined?" **"By the media knowing the secret, the company would issue a total recall, confiscating all of the games and destroying them, thus killing us in the process. That's why we keep the secret."** you look at him in understanding **"I'll open a gate for you and Marcus. Falcon and Lucina can enter and leave as they please."** with a snap of his fingers, a gate is open **"go now. Before I change my mind"** you calmly wave at the hand and limp over to Marcus and the others, still hurt from the battle "me and Marcus can take the gate. Master Hand said Lucina and Falcon can leave on their own." you said, gesturing Marcus to follow him into the gate.

After you and Marcus exit the gate, you find yourselves in your living room. You wait on the couch until Falcon and Lucina enter the room from the screen. "(Y/N)! You did it! You really did it! Thank you so much!" Lucina exclaimed "hey (Y/N) what happened to your injuries?" Captain Falcon asked "they kind of just disappeared when I went through the gate." you looked at Lucina, she had a bright beaming smile on her face. "Hey (Y/N), can I talk to you please?" you heard Lucina say. "Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?" she looks at you, unsure if she actually wants to go with this. _"Alright, here it goes!"_

 **MWAH HA HA HA HA! MORE OF A CLIFF HANGER THAN A CLIFF! But seriously tell me how I did please, i'd be more than happy to continue the series. Paths Cross may have another delay until I get an absolute yes from anybody reading this and TheHedghogAttorneyAssassin's approval on how I did. Thank you and I'll see you guys next time!**


	2. return

Hey everyone, been awhile hasn't it?

It's been over a year since the hurricane affected me and I wanted to update on how it's been...

I haven't improved much as a writer but, i'm trying.

I haven't had a computer in awhile, but i'm hopfuly able to get these through on my phone!

So that means that I'm making my return soon! I've been rewriting chapter two for a couple of days now since I lost my laptop so I'll have it up soon!

from the worst writer,

Soraluigimario4ever.


	3. Chapter 2: The Sudden Confession

**Thank you everyone for your patience, I'm sorry it took so long and I hope you can forgive me. Please enjoy chapter two!** Chapter 2: The Sudden Confession

Lucina pulls you into your room to talk to you _"it's all or nothing now…"_ she stops pulling you and turns to face you. "(Y/N)... I-" but you cut her off "Lucina, if it's to thank me then you don't need to. I did this on my own will so you don't have to worry anymore! It's fine" she almost wanted to tell you how she really felt but, Marcus opened the door. "Hey, me and Captain are going to grab a bite to eat, wanna come?" you looked at lucina, the question in his look. "Sure, that sounds lovely." she said, faking a smile. "But, wait. Wouldn't it be weird for Captain to be in public like this? I know Lucina has her own clothes to change into but what about him?" you ask this and Falcon looks at his clothes, then back to you and Marcus "I guess you're right… how about some Pizza?" Marcus asks. "Why not. By the way...what's Pizza?" Captain Falcon looks puzzled. "You'll find out soon enough."

About half of an hour later

"This looks… concerning. Are you sure that this is the right pizza (Y/N)?" Marcus asked, he had seen odd pizza's, but this takes the it up a notch! "What? I ordered a (favorite Pizza with extra (favorite topping)! This is just…wrong!" what did the delivery man give you? A double anchovy Pizza with broccoli! "Who would order such of an insult to Pizza's?!?!" you exclaim, falling on the floor and pounding the ground with comical agony. Lucina couldn't help it, she laughed. Not a "tehehe" laugh, no, she let out a full on *SNORT* and laughed hysterically! You looked up to see her laughing figure. You stood up "well, that was a disaster… now what?" you said. Marcus looks at his watch "I gotta get home, I need some sleep after today's events." he said along with a yawn. "Wait, Marcus" Captain said "don't leave me behind!" After they left.

Lucina looked at you just as you sat up from the floor. "so, what now (Y/N)?" Lucina asked, exhausted from the tension of earlier. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired Lucy…" you said. Lucina caught the nickname and blushed. You decided to head to your room and go to bed. Before you went in, lucina grabbed your waist and held you tight. "Wha- Lucina!" you said lightly "what is it? Are you scared?" Lucina looked down and nodded. "Yes but, there's something I want to tell you... " you looked at her, slightly confused. "yeah…?" She looked up and you noticed her blue eyes shining bright and her brand reflecting the dim T.V. light behind you. "I lo-" but she was cut off by a distinctive pair of lips falling lightly on hers. Her eyes widened at this new feeling, then closed as she remembered who she was with.

You had kissed Lucina.

You pulled away "I love you too...Lucy." her mind was fluttering and her heart was beating fast. "It's time to wake up now…" you said. She looked at you in the most confusing way possible. Just then, a strange force pushed her back and everything faded to black.

Just then, she jolted back awake from her dream. She looked around to see it was 1:15 AM. She also took notice of her surrounding area, which depicted of the T.V.'s dim light, the pizza that no one ate, and her lying on your lap in her comfy pajamas. She looked up at your lightly snoring figure, holding lucina with one of your hands around her stomach and another on the couch. _'It was only a dream'_ she whispered, a small tear falling down her cheek before she felt your hand move from her stomach to her face to wipe the tear away. She looks up and sees you awake "Bad dream?" you ask. She shakes her head "no, but it's nice to be here. Safe in your arms..." that last part was more of a mumble if anything. And she blushed after it. "is something wrong?" you ask, unsure if you did anything to upset her. "no, don't worry about it… can we go back to sleep?" she asks. "yeah. I'm still kinda tired…" and with that, you both fall back asleep.

The next day, you both agreed to take a break from smash and decide to go out for awhile. Lucina is in the kitchen while you are in the shower getting ready for the day. She makes a light breakfast for the two of you consisting of eggs with a side of toast. It wasn't much but she'd like to keep their meals light, especially on the go. You show up from the bathroom in a (f/c) shirt with a black jacket and navy blue jeans. While Lucina is wearing a short light blue dress with a small brand of the Exalt on the back of her dress. Only hiding in her sapphire hair. You ate your breakfast and headed out to start your day. Once you left, Lucina suggested that you two go to the movies. When you agreed she had the perfect one in mind "there was this movie I wanted to see." Lucina said "yeah? What would that be?" you asked. "It's called 'Flurry of Dancing Flames', It's an Action/Romance movie about two friends that gain the power of fire! Then they end up falling in love and defend their hometown together and I just think it's just so romantic!" Lucina exclaimed. "Really? I didn't know you like romance." you said, teasingly. You arrive at the theatres and order the tickets "Two tickets please", When you receive the tickets, you walk to your appointed theater room and take your seats right next to each other. While you watch the movie, you link hands with Lucina, earning a small gasp from her. She looks at you just as you looked at her, and you both look away from each other in a blushing mess, but you still held her hand. I was warm and comfortable to hold. _"does she always feel this warm…?"_ you think to yourself.

Meanwhile, on the silver screen, the two characters win their final battle and and share a kiss to mark the end of the movie. And, as the credits play Lucina grabs her popcorn and you exit together. "hey, (Y/N)." she says, munching on the last little bits in her bucket. "Yes Lucina?" "thank you, again. Thank you so much… without you, I'd never would have thought about taking pleasure days like this… I just want you to know that." Lucina stops walking and faces you and you do the same. "Thanks Lucina, that truly means a lot to me." you both stare deeply at each other. "I uh, guess we should head home now." Lucina says, after briefly forgetting where they were. "Yeah, I think so" you both turn forward and head for the exit of the movie theater while chatting about the movie. "I just think it was so heroic of him to push her out of the way like that, you can tell they loved each other from the start!" she says as she throws away her popcorn bucket. "Yeah, it's details like that that get people so interested in movies and books." you hold the door for her and she walks out, but just before you walk out, a man gets past you before you could react. "oops, sorry man." he says before running out. _"his voice… it sounds so familiar…"_ but you just brush it off as hearing things.

\--

3rd pov

"Did you do it?" a voice in the shadows asks. "Yeah, they wont suspect a thing!" the man says "hey, step out of the shadows, they're gone now!" the man says. The person hiding walks out, revealing Marcus. "Perfect! Thanks for helping me with this Cap, it's still weird to see you without your helmet on…" Marcus says shaking Captain's hand. "once they walk past the park, we put our plan into motion!"

\--

(y/n) pov

The walk was slow and quiet, but I didn't mind. Walking just like this with Lucina next to me felt oddly good… like we were supposed to be doing this. This wasn't really a date, it was just me and her hanging out, at least, that's what I think she sees it as. We walk past a park and the man from before is at the front. "step right up! Step right up! Carriage rides here!" I study the man and carriage in question "hey Lucina, Wanna take a ride?" I ask, pointing at the carriage. Her face lights up as she stares at it with childlike glee "yes! Yes of course!" we board the carriage and wait for the man to begin the ride.

The ride was long… very long i had been about thirty minutes of riding through the seemingly massive park and the air had gotten chilly. I look to my left to see Lucina shivering and trying to make heat through friction on her arms. "Here, take this." I say to her, taking off my jacket and placing it over her shoulders. She didn't dislike the gesture, but she was a little worried. "What about you, you could catch a cold!" "nevermind about me, you're the one that's cold right now." She has a slight rosy hue on her cheeks as she leans on my shoulder "thank you." she says, looking up at the stars with a small smile. _"no problem…. Love…"_ I think to myself.

"...what?"

I look down to see Lucina staring at me. Did I say something? Sure I was thinking abo-

Oh…

Uhh…

"Was I…. Thinking out loud?" I ask, fearful of the answer.

"Um… yeah"

"So… you heard that…"

"Yes… I did"

"you… heard me say-"

"Love"

"Yeah…" we stare at each other for a minute before she looks away. Did I mess up? Is she mad at me? God I'm so embarrassed… I thought I was thinking to myself. What if our relationship takes a spiraling nosedive to the ground? What am I-

"I like it…" she says, putting a stop to my thoughts. "I thought my feelings were one sided… it's… comforting to know that you like me as well." she looks back at me and I feel a warm heat in my chest. "Lucina… I…" I can't find the words I want to say

"psst…"

I look forward to the man and he whispers: "check your pocket!" I just stare at him. Not knowing what to expect, I reach into my pocket and pull out an unfamiliar item. A shiny gold bracelet with a small sapphire gem in the middle of an engraving that says _'Hope will never die'_ , I stare at him and he gives me a small thumbs up. I turn to Lucina and slip it on her wrist. "I want you to have this. I love you Lucina." I say with as much confidence as I can muster in that moment. She stares at the gold band in awe looking it up and down as small tears run down her cheeks. "I love you too (y/n). I love you so much!" she throws her arms around me as we hold each other in a tight embrace.

 _"I love you. And no matter what the future holds… I'm going to cherish every moment!"_

 **Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this came out so late… I pray you will forgive me. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short! I didn't want to leave you on a cliffhanger but, I didn't want to delay this any longer. I'm aiming to release the next chapter before halloween! I hope you all enjoyed!**

 _p.s. sorry if it felt rushed... I'm trying to work on that..._

 _p.p.s. sorry if the format is wonky... the phone app can only do so much..._


End file.
